Haruno Sakura
by BerryTheCherry
Summary: Sakura x Anyone one-shots and drabbles 1. Naruto 2. Hinata 3. Kisame
1. Naruto

Haruno Sakura

1. Naruto

* * *

><p>1. Six<p>

When Naruto's six, he sees her for the first time. Her eyes are green... and warm. Her face is flawless, doll-like. Her body is small, and although she does not possess the grace he has seen in many other girls their age, he thinks she looks ten times better than them. However, the thing that draws him the most is her hair. It's pink. It's unnatural, it's unusual. It's pink. It's different from the rest. Just as he is, in a sense.

And Naruto thinks that maybe, just maybe, it's not a bad thing to be different.

2. Twelve

He's ecstatic when they're assigned to the same genin team. What he's not happy about is that Uchiha Sasuke is in their team as well.

Because he knows how Sakura feels for him.

He knows she doesn't really love him, no matter what she claims. How can you love someone you don't know?

But he also knows that realizing it or not, Sasuke will eventually open up to her.

Sakura may not love Sasuke yet, but Naruto knows she will.

Just as he knows he's going to fall in love with her.

(He knows he's doomed.)

3. Sixteen

They are grown up now. They are fighting their strongest enemy.

They may not survive. They probably will not survive.

Everyone's counting in them now.

And in the midst of it all, he confesses.

She doesn't know how to react. She's confused, especially now that Sasuke is back.

Naruto's hurt. Of course she apologizes, but what can an apology do?

He's hurt. He's bitter. He's angry.

But at the end, when Madara's sword swings at her, he doesn't think twice before he jumps in front of her.

4. Twenty

Who would've thought they'll live to the age of twenty?

The war has left its mark on everyone.

Team Ten (or what's left of it) still has nightmares about Asuma and Choji's deaths.

Kiba is still mourning Akamaru.

TenTen is miserable without her team.

Hinata visits her father's grave everyday.

Sasuke is spending most of his time training or going on missions to keep himself occupied.

Nonetheless, one night Naruto proposes.

The war is in the past.

It's time to start thinking about the future.

5. Sixty Four

One day you wake up and realize your whole life has passed.

You think back of your younger years, thinking 'What a fool...'

As you remember the good ol' times with a fond smile, you can't help but ask yourself 'When did all of this happen?'

Because it feels like it was only yesterday that you and your genin team searched that missing cat.

It feels like it was only yesterday you got promoted to chunin.

It feels like it was only yesterday you fought _the_ Uchiha Madara.

It feels like it was only yesterday... but it's not.

Naruto looks at the tomb in front of him.

_Uzumaki Sakura_

He wants to say something, but a coughing fit prevents him from doing so.

When it passes, he smiles softly,

"Wait for me, Sakura-chan. I won't take long."

And he's right.

Few days later his illness defeats him and the Seventh Hokage passes away.

His daughter and his grandchildren are devastated.

However, Naruto's not sad.

He's finally reunited with his Sakura-chan.

* * *

><p><strong>That's an old drabble, you may have read it in 'Cherry Blossoms' (which I deleted). Anyway, I got the idea from <em>CherryPoPzzz<em>'s _'Sakura Love'_ (go check it if you have time). Basically, you give me any Sakura pairing and I write a one-shot about it.  
><strong>

**So... who's the next guy (or girl)?**

**By the way I ****_know_**** Asuma died before the war, but oh, well...**

**Love,**

**Berry**


	2. Hinata

Haruno Sakura

2. Hinata

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hiashi was angry.<p>

His daughter was supposed to marry another clan's heir. _Not_ some wannabe ninja from a civilian family!

And a female, nonetheless! That was unheard of!

"Hinata, I need to speak with you. Alone."

The two women in front of him shared a glance. The Haruno sighed, seemingly lost their nonverbal argument, and announced,

"I'll wait in the garden."

* * *

><p>Sakura knew Hiashi was an a**. Sure, he was the almighty head of the clan and a very powerful shinobi, but that didn't change the fact he was an a**.<p>

Okay, so maybe her opinion wasn't impartial (after all he _had _made her lover feel like cr*p during all her childhood). Sue her.

However before she could continue her musing, she sensed Hinata's chakra signature coming closer and closer. The moment she felt it, she knew something was wrong and when the Hyuuga heiress came into view, her eyes full with tears, Sakura was proven correct.

Getting on her feet, the rosette quickly enveloped Hinata in a hug.

"What happened?" she asked softly

The other woman said something in response, but Sakura caught only "I... disappointment... clan-" and "...Neji... think...".

It was enough to anger the rosette. After all, she _was _famous for her short temper.

Even so, she forced herself to calm down. She would deal with Hiashi later.

Now she had to calm Hinata down.

"Hinata." when there was no response, Sakura shook the kunoichi gently "Hinata, listen to me. Neji would be happy for you! For us. And do you know how I know?"

Still crying and shaking, Hinata looked at Sakura and shook her head.

"Because even though I didn't really know him, I know he adored you! If you're happy, he would be happy too."

The Hyuuga heiress started sobbing and all Sakura could do was hold her.

"I-I feel like I've failed him..." Hinata admitted quietly

The rosette shook her head,

"He would be proud of you, I know it."

Sakura didn't know how much time passed, but eventually Hinata calmed down and muttered,

"Let's go somewhere else."

"You go ahead. I'll have a word with your father and then I'll find you."

Hinata could swear her fiancée's grin was slightly maniacal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. HinaSaku or SakuHina or whatever you want to call it.**

**By the way Demoness Kneesocks, I'm working on that KisaSaku one and it should be up tomorrow.**

**Another requests? Better send them now while I still have inspiration :D  
><strong>

**Love,**

**Berry**


	3. Kisame

Haruno Sakura

3. Kisame

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to people, Itachi wasn't the first Akatsuki member Sakura had met.<p>

In fact, the first time she had met an Akatsuki, she had been only seven.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura and her parents were on their way back to Konoha when bandits tried to rob them. The danger wasn't big, for they were just civilians and Kizashi and Mebuki were both capable shinobis. <em>

_Nonetheless, Sakura, who had never experienced something like that before, got scared and ran towards the forest as fast as her little legs could carry her._

* * *

><p><em>Hoshigaki Kisame was on his first official mission as an Akatsuki. It was an easy task; he just had to kill some rich prick and take an important scroll. Child's play.<em>

_He was jumping from tree to tree when he spotted something bright pink._

_His curiosity getting the better of him, he got closer to it._

_It turned out to be a little girl. With _pink _hair._

_He took a step towards her, wanting to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him._

_No, no, she definitely had pink hair._

_And obviously good hearing because as soon as the branch he had stepped on snapped (And how did he not see it? He was supposed to be an S-class ninja, dammit!), she spun round to face him._

_He expected her to cower in fear or something (After all, he _was _**blue**__ and __**'fishy'**__, as that blonde bastard continuously reminded him), but she just gave him a cute smile._

_"Hello!"_

_Her voice was happy, loud and full of innocence._

_"Hello." he found himself greeting back as gently as he could "What are you doing alone in the forest, kid?"_

_The girl immediately looked down,_

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san and I were going home when these bad people came and then they started fighting with okaa-san and otou-san and I got scared so I run, but I got lost!"_

_(A part of Kisame was impressed at how long the girl could talk without taking a breath.)_

_"Why are you blue?" she asked before he could fully comprehend her story_

_"Why do you have pink hair?" he countered_

_The girl pouted and then laughed._

_Kisame decided she was a strange little thing._

_"I'm Sakura." she finally said_

_For a second the sixteen-year-old considered if it was wise giving her his name._

Screw it, _he thought said,_

_"Kisame."_

_He sensed two chakra signatures coming their way and concluded they must be Sakura's parents._

_"Your parents are coming, kid. I should go."_

_"Wait!" her voice stopped him "Will you be my best friend? I don't have one."_

_He chuckled and nodded._

_"Goodbye, best friend!" she yelled as he ran away_

* * *

><p>When the news of his death arrived, Sakura went to the lake near the training grounds.<p>

She simply sat there, staring at the water.

Why was she grieving?! She didn't even know him that well!

An hour passed and she got up.

After taking few steps, however, she paused to glance back.

"Goodbye, best friend." she said finally

And, perhaps, if things had been different, they could have been something more...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was more friendship-y, but in my defense, Kisame is such a complex character! By the way, in my story Kisame is sixteen when he leaves his village, not however-old-he-is-in-the-anime.**

**I hope I didn't screw that up too badly.**

**Next is Tsunade.**

**And after her? I don't know, you tell me.**

**Love,**

**Berry**


End file.
